ihatewatchikusaichanderoonforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Genesis
The World of Genesis (ジェネシスの世界 Jeneshisu no Sekai) is the alternate reality where a version of Genesis takes place. The backdrop used to enter this world via Time Necklace is the image of four main characters of the series. History Before the asteroid explosion and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s entrance in the World of Genesis, the world was severly hit by natural disasters, as these disasters indicate the end of the world. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- accidentally entered in the World of Genesis using her Time Necklace with the indicated image as its portal. Disguised as a member of the Presidential Security Group of Pres. Sandra Montemayor, she saw an asteroid fell down directly to the park, and eventually, directly to the child named Osie. Luckily, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- saved Osie and brought to a safe place to stay away from the asteroid explosion and she sent the child to her parents, Isaak Ramirez and Racquel Padilla-Ramirez. A few moments later after the asteroid explosion, the world government has been preparing for this all along through “Operation: Project Genesis.” It is like a modern-day Noah’s Ark wherein there are pre-selected people from all countries who will be saved in order to preserve the human race; and to be selected by at least 5,000 people, one must be in perfect health condition. It is told that selected people will go to a place called "Genesis Dome", a domed city where they will live for 20 years until the planet is habitable once again. The domed city serves as the temporary habitat for the lucky few people will board before the asteroid hits the planet. Pres. Sandra and the Genesis Hologram Speaker ordered the Presidential Security Group and the selected soldiers from the Philippine Army, which to be led by -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Isaak (the two persons who were luckily selected to be part of the Project Genesis) to search for the selected people to be part of the Project Genesis. (Mission 1: Operation: Project Genesis) Unfortunately, Ex-Pres. Ramona Escalante knew about the Project Genesis, and she ordered her private army to kill the guards who protect the space dome. Along with her companion, Paolo, and her private army, Ramona boarded the space dome immediately before a giant asteroid hits the Earth in a few hours. Few minutes later after Ramona and her comrades boarded on Genesis, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Isaak came together with the selected people who will supposedly to board on Genesis. Pres. Sandra told to her people to be strong and pray before the end of the world. But -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- decided to save the world by summoning Plezuon, Gabutyra and Bunpachy to form into Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin to forcibly stop the giant asteroid to fall down on Earth, and explode it in the universe immediately. Luckily, she stopped the giant asteroid to fall down on Earth, and the people from around the world were survived from the predicted end of the world. She also brought Ramona and her comrades to Pres. Sandra to put them in jail afterwards. Pres. Sandra and Isaak thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for saving the world from the giant asteroid explosion. And the normal life of the people continues after the end of the world. (Mission 2: Failed Prediction) Inhabitants *Isaak Ramirez *Racquel Padilla-Ramirez *Pres. Sandra Montemayor *Paolo *Emilio "Emil" Montemayor *Ramona Victoria Escalante *Tolits *Osie *Michael James "MJ" Montemayor *Cassandra "Summer" Montemayor *The Genesis Hologram Speaker Notes *Although the World of Genesis is the first Alternate World, the first Alternate World where -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- entered is the World of Aso ni San Roque. Category: Alternate Worlds